Reiko/Quotes
Quotes Cassie Cage: *''"Remember me?"'' (...) "..." *(No!) "Hello, Cassandra." (...) D'Vorah: *''"Insect."'' (...) "I thought the Kytinn as reclusive." *(...) "..." (...) Ermac: *''"..."'' (...) "..." *(...) "..." (...) Erron Black: *''"..."'' (...) "..." *(...) "..." (...) Ferra/Torr: *''"Feral beast."'' (We Ferra/Torr!) "You will die now." *(...) "..." (...) Jacqui: *''"Your weapons are admirable."'' (...) "I digress." *(...) "..." (...) Jax: *''"My magic..."'' (...vs my metal.) "..." *(...) "..." (...) Johnny Cage: *''"I will banish you."'' (To a realm of babes?) "This conversation is vexing." *''"I will banish you."'' (To a realm of babes?) "Actually I'll kill you instead." *(...) "..." (...) Kano: *''"Kano."'' (Let's have a go.) "Were you deprived of intelligence?" *(...) "..." (...) Kitana: *''"..."'' (...) "..." *(...) "..." (...) Kotal Kahn: *''"Choose your next words carefully Koa'tal."'' (It isn't wise to stand against me Reiko.) "Come, let us reason together." *''"Emperor."'' (...) "Die pretentious false God." *(...) "..." (...) Kung Jin: *''"You are victim of stupidity."'' (Just like your mom.) "Luckily I have the cure." *(What do you want?) "To cure your impulsiveness." (How 'bout I cure your ignorance.) Kung Lao: *''"..."'' (...) "..." *(...) "..." (...) Mileena: *''"Dearest Mileena."'' (Back from the dead so soon?) "Couldn't keep you waiting." *''"I have returned Mileena."'' (You came to die again?) "You no longer have love for me?" *''"I live Mileena."'' (And soon die.) "Then live again." *(You wish to take my throne?) "The throne was never yours." (I will slit your throat!) *(You wish to take my throne?) "You are a clone, non-deserving of the throne." (Who told you this?!) Oran: *''"The Elder God's puppet."'' (Like ye to Havik?) "Mock me at your peril." *(Impossible.) "Quan Chi restored me." (He will pay for this.) *(Reiko.) "You seek justice?" (I seek your demise.) Quan Chi: *''"My old ally."'' (Are we indebted no longer?) "You were foolish to resurrect me." *(Ah, Reiko.) "You restored me?" (Only to serve.) Raiden: *''"..."'' (...) "..." *(You have tainted enough blood.) "I am a Blood God." (You are a false God.) Reptile: *''"..."'' (...) "..." *(...) "..." (...) Scorpion: *''"..."'' (...) "..." *(This cannot be.) "Quan Chi restored me." (...) Shinnok: *''"Shinnok."'' (Come to pledge allegiance?) "Only if I am worthy." *(My loyal general.) "My blood reigns, I do not serve.." (Then you will die.) Sonya: *''"General Blade."'' (I thought you were dead.) "I was." *(You son of a bitch.) "I do not understand your Earthling squabble." (Understand this.) Sub-Zero: *''"..."'' (...) "..." *(...) "..." (...) Takeda: *''"..."'' (...) "Sharp tongue doesn't equal keen mind." *(...) "..." (...) Goro: *''"..."'' (...) "..." *(...) "..." (...) Jason: *''"Your imperfections can be fixed."'' (...) *(...) "I will not die as easy as you believe." Tanya: *''"The daughter of diplomats."'' (Ready to negotiate?) "Edenia is my rightful claim." *(You betrayed our empress.) "You're loyalty is to the emperor." (You did not offer a free Edenia.) Predator: *''"The Predator."'' (...) *(...) "Not even Shao Kahn's hammer could kill me." Tremor: *''"Imbecile."'' (I have come for your head.) "No deal." *''"Join the Brotherhood."'' (For what in return?) "You seek answers regarding the Dream Realm." *(The fallen emperor.) "Silence mortal." (I speak when I please.) Leatherface: *''"Imbecile."'' (...) *(...) "My mask is more imposing." Tri-Borg: *''"Triborg."'' (False emperor.) "You will enjoy the dark realm." *(Reiko.) "You wish to serve me robot?" (The Tekunin will never serve the flesh.) Bo' Rai Cho: *''"You did not partake in the Civil War."'' (My allegiance is to the greater good.) "I am the greater... not really good though." *(Miserable fascist!) "Ahh you flatter me." (Next you will be flattened.) Alien: *''"Your kind has plagued this realm before."'' (...) *(...) "You face me Tarkatan-spawn?" Ashrah: *''"You are a traitor to your kind."'' (And you are a false God.) "You will die now." *(You are dead.) "You know Quan Chi's power Ashrah." (But why waste energy on a false God?) Kai: *''"Your mind needs a rest."'' (It will soon get one.) "One that is permanent." *(This cannot be.) "Earthrealmers and their limitations." (Anything you can do, I can do better.) Frost: *''"Morally ambiguous fool."'' (Your opinion don't mean shit.) "I believe it does." *(...) "..." (...) Reiko: *''"You dare mock a God?" (You are only a general fool.) "You will die as example."'' *(You are no God.) "Arguing from false premise it seems." (Foolish degenerate.) In-game: *''"Hope is a mistake."'' (after completing a combo) *''"On your feet."'' (after winning a round) *''"Get up."'' (after winning a round) *''"Back to the drawing board."'' (after winning a round against Sonya.) *''"..."'' (after a Brutality or Quitality) *''"..."'' (before a Faction Kill) Category:Character Subpages Category:Quotes